


The ANBU Bat Poem

by Lalagant



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Experimental Poetry, Experimental Style, Gen, Inspired by Japanese Poetry Styles, Poetry, Poetry Form Fushion, The ANBU Bat Theme Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagant/pseuds/Lalagant
Summary: "In day or by night....NA NA NA NA ANBU BAT!"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	The ANBU Bat Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowsyivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyivy/gifts).



In day or by night,

‘o the signal flare:

summons to a task;

Hokage’s command

is never an ask.

Now, there is no time

to delay or spare, 

go, don the black gear,

affix hair and mask

and forget all fear.

Run to answer the demand

ending the downtime

and remember the delight

at heart at the sight

of the other masks

of ANBU Red Team,

at ANBU barracks

Then to Tsunade unseen,

another mission: a dare,

for nothing is as it seems

NA NA NA NA ANBU BAT!

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely experimental, with lines of 5 or 7 syllables after the different Japanese Poetry forms/Japanese Poetry Rules paired with 7-ish rhymes and 21 lines to match the concept. 
> 
> Beta'd by drowsyivy: the only reason the lines have the right number of syllables. :dogekek:


End file.
